Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system and a method for a vehicle having a warning function, and more particularly, to a technique of determining whether an amplifier is installed within a vehicle and outputting an alarm sound to an amplifier or a cluster speaker based on an occurrence of an alert situation.
Description of the Prior Art
Due to prevalence of vehicles settled as daily essentials and an accompanying increase in traffic accidents, consumer demand for more stable and intelligent vehicles and the development of vehicle-related industry are grafted to develop an intelligent safety system that secures stable running characteristics even under conditions of snow, fog, heavy rain, and the like. As auxiliary devices for safety driving, a lane departure prevention system, drowsy driving prevention system, a collision prevention system by securing a safety distance have been developed and applied to vehicles.
Meanwhile, recently, a pedestrian sensing device configured to sense and display a pedestrian has been installed to be used in vehicles as one of safety running auxiliary device. Various vehicle control systems are configured to output an alarm sound to inform a driver about a dangerous situation. However, such vehicle control systems do not have a function of detecting an amplifier installed within a vehicle and output an alarm sound to a cluster speaker, in spite of the presence of an amplifier.